User blog:TheIncredibleBeekeeper/The mountain is under attack ! Mini story pt. 1
In the year of 2025... - Guys come here! - Says the boy. - I found the mountain entrance! - Really ? Let´s look at it then! - Yeah come here Sam! - So Brandom, what is this? - Well the legend says that a few years ago, this was a place with a lot of pollen and magic talking bears. - Haha ! It´s just a legend tough... - Sure, who would think that tlaking bears are a thing? Suddenly a bear pops out of the fallen building... - YOU BOTH GET OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE UNDER A BIG DANGER. - W-What ?! Are you a talking bear ? The bear, before answering suddenly turns into black powder... - B-Brandom did you see that? - What? Before the boy answers, he gets petrified with the monster that he saw behind his friend´s back... - Sam! At your back! A dark-colored bear tries to attack Sam, but a weird slime falls over the bear and he is not able to move, the boys look around and see that they were surrounded by dark powder that was apparently moving towards then. - Brandom are you sure this is not a dream ? - I hope it is, but if so, how are you talking to me and why I feel your hand at my arm... - B-But I am not touching you. The boy´s face goes white, and a big arm pulls him into the destroyed building and hides him there, then pulls sam and also helps him to escape and go to the building. - You both stay in here... I need to save some beekeepers... The shadow leaves and doesn´t appear later on... - Sam, do you think the legend is actually real ? - I hope it´s not, please say it´s just a dream. - Sadly I don´t think so... - OH YOU DON´T THINK SO! I DON´T CARE ABOUT THIS I WILL LEAVE! The boy runs away and in less than a minute, Brandom goes after him... - So what is your plan Sam ? - I will find a way back to safety, or at least what seems to be safe here, maybe we can find some vehicle. - Well, I think we just found one... Brandom was looking at an old truck, he enters it and find a lot of weird tokens. - Hey Sam, come here! Do you see those tokens ? - Of course, but what are those ? - Well, I think the legends said that these tokens could improve the power of who owns it... - So how do we summon them ? - It says on the old book that they are summoned by magic bees ?! When they try to exit the truck, they see an old bear that said that owned the truck, he gives them an egg and says : - You both, you need to put this egg into a hive, do it quickly, after that I will talk to you, but stay safe, I need you... This is the end of part 1 So guys i think you probably didn´t read all the entire story but if not, please read, i put a lot of effort on that, part 2 comes next week! Bye bye my beekeepers! Category:Blog posts